An accident made much worse
by psychonautsmaster
Summary: Jaune has be neglecting his studies again and tomorrow is the day he has to turn in his Dust experiment! As Pyrrha promises to help him with the project, an accident occurs that turns her into a mermaid, now Jaune has to find a way to get her legs back! Art for cover is by Sogequeen2550, check out her DA for more amazing art!
1. An accident made much worse

"NO!" Jaune said as he slammed his head on the desk "I'm doomed! This can't be happening!" he slammed his head again.

The door opened as Pyrrha entered the room, she looked down to see Jaune's face on the desk sobbing "Jaune, I've been looking for you!" she said to him "why don't we do some training? I think we should practice on defense"

Jaune looked up at Pyrrha and smiled "h-hey Pyrrha...look, I'm sorry but can we skip training for today? I...I feel a little sick..."

Pyrrha sighed as she shook her head "Jaune, that excuse has been done by you a dozen times now, last time you made that excuse you were trying to run away with Ruby for the midnight release to that stupid video game you like, there's something else going on and I know it, spit it out"

Jaune sighed as he slammed his head again "I have to make my own dust formula for class, the problem is I skipped out on studying the steps and we have to turn in the Dust crystals tomorrow!" he sobbed "just say it Pyrrha, say it right now...I screwed up again..."

Pyrrha lifted Jaune's face as she looked at his eyes "Jaune..." she said as she smiled, she immediately slapped slapped his face, "W-what was that for?" he asked Pyrrha.

"Once again you neglect your studies? Jaune I thought after all that you've learned you would grow the wiser" she said looking disappointed, Jaune sobbed again saying "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Pyrrha sighed as she lifted Jaune off the seat "come on," she said to him.

"W-where are we going?" Jaune asked her.

"We're going to get some Dust crystals," Pyrrha said "we're doing this project, right here and right now, you're not going to sleep until we finish it!"

Weiss was laying on her bed reading her book "huh..." she said to herself "huh...so you can give humans gills...interesting..." she jumped as she heard a knock on the door, she ran up to the door expecting Ruby to be moving box full of cookies to the dorm "you never know when an emergency might happen" she imagined her saying.

As she opened the door she was shocked to find Pyrrha "O-oh! Oh my Pyrrha!" Weiss said shocked, she felt as if she was unprepared "are you here to study? I-I'm sorry I should have been ready, it's just tha-" she stopped right when she saw Jaune peek out from behind her.

Weiss felt coldness in her chest as she felt disappointment "Oh...you need something," she said.

"Jaune was wondering if he could borrow some empty Dust crystals for a project," Pyrrha said to Weiss.

Weiss sighed as she shook her head and looked at Jaune "why am I not surprised that you out of all people would skip out on that project?"

Jaune gave off a shy laugh as he said "you...expected a different outcome?"

"Not really," Weiss said as she opened the door, "come in...I'll see what I can find"

Pyrrha stepped in the dorm as she looked behind and noticed Jaune was standing at the doorway "Jaune, come on" she said.

"I-I can't Pyrrha...I've never really went into a girls room..." he said "my mom said it's rude to barge into a girls room...it's where they keep all their secrets"

"Oh for gods sake..." Weiss said.

"Jaune, you live with me and Nora, what difference does this make?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well..." Jaune said "remember when I told you guys that changing times were going to be separated? And that we're all to have locks on our drawers?"

"Yeah..." Pyrrha recalled "wait...are you that uncomfortable with having living with girls?"

Jaune blushed "yeah well...it's just how I live at home and-"

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm and pulled it into team RWBY's dorm, "OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Jaune started screaming "THIS IS BAD THIS IS-" Weiss than clapped her hand on Jaune's mouth .

"Shut up!" she said "just shut up! God do you really want to alert the whole dormitory?"

Jaune shook his head and gulped.

"Alright, I may have some extra empty crystals, I'll let you have 2 of them with no charge," Weiss said.

"No charge?" Pyrrha asked "you charge people for Dust?"

"It's a small thing to help daddy," Weiss said as she handed the crystals over to Jaune "and here, as a treat I'll give you my dust formula book absolutely free under one condition"

"And what is that?" Jaune asked

"You stay away from me for the rest of the week," Weiss replied "now get out"

The hours passed by at Jaune and Pyrrha implanted formula's into the Dust crystals, "we're almost done Jaune, soon we'll have a simple teleportation Dust crystal" Pyrrha said.

"Right," Jaune said as he mixed in the last formula according to the book "well...here we go," as he poured in the blue potion, a blue light filled the room as Jaune and Pyrrha looked down to see the two new shining blue Dust crystals .

"Alright! That should be good!" Pyrrha said to him "now lets give it a test run!"

"Right..." Jaune said as he grabbed the Dust crystal "...on second thought Pyrrha could you be the one to test it?"

"Huh? Why? It's your project Jaune," she said "it's appropriate for you to test it,"

"I know," Jaune said thinking of a lie "but...wouldn't it be better if you used it? That way I can write notes, I'll use it later when we give it a second run,"

"Makes sense...I suppose" Pyrrha said as Jaune gave her the crystal "alright, my goal is to teleport to the rooftop where we train!" she said to Jaune, he nodded as Pyrrha took a deep breath "well...here we go,"

She shook the crystal as a white light filled the room, Jaune's vision was completely blind as his ears were ringing "oh god..." he said "oh god...am I dead? Is this the end? Oh god...is that you grandma?"

Minutes later the white disappeared from Jaune's eyes as he adjusted his eyes, he could faintly see his dorm room as his hearing become more clear "...aune...Jau...Jaune?...Jaune?" he heard as he shook his head fiercely "Pyrrha?" he said "are you around?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said "I'm right here"

Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha on the ground, a blanket over her legs as he looked around the dorm to find it in a mild mess "oh man..." Jaune said again "well...at least we didn't burn down anything...are you alright Pyrrha?"

"Yeah..." she said "but Jaune...something's not right...I-I can't feel my legs"

"You...can't feel your legs?" Jaune asked "why? I mean...I know the Dust didn't work but I didn't think it would end you up like that...did something fall on you?"

"I-I don't think so..." Pyrrha said "here, help me up please"

Jaune bent down and removed the blanket from Pyrrha, in that moment his skin turned pale as he opened his mouth to scream...but nothing would come out.

Pyrrha's legs were gone, and in it's place was a tail, a fish's one at that, it was long and as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"What is it Jaune? What's the matter?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune said "do me a favor and don't look down"

"Jaune, now you're being silly," Pyrrha said "I don't know what you're talking abo-" as she looked down at her missing legs to see her new tail, this was the first time Jaune had ever seen fear in Pyrrha's eyes "w-wh-WHAT?" she yelled, she grabbed the end of her tail in disbelief, she felt it's scaly and slimy feel as she let go, it made a wet slap on the floor.

"This can't be real...I mean? What happened to me? What am I?" Pyrrha began to panic, "How am I going to compete like this! How am I going to eat? How am I going to go to class!" as she began sobbing.

"H-hey Pyrrha don't cry," Jaune said as he grabbed her shoulder "you're like one of those...mermaids in those stories my mom read to me when I was a kid".

"Don't cry? Jaune! Look at me! Look at what I've become! Do you think I wanna be a mermaid?" as she lifted her tail in front of him "Jaune, you better fix me right now! Do you realize how much trouble we can get in for this?"

Jaune than imagined the professors yelling at him for this, this could cause him to be expelled, groups could take Pyrrha away from Beacon and treat her like a guinea pig pig for their experiments. He wouldn't allow his teammate and his friend to be treated like that "I swear to you Pyrrha, I'll figure this out!" he said as he stood up "first we need to figure out why this happened, why did our Dust do this to you?"

He frantically flipped through the pages of the book, finding anything they screwed up on "I...I don't get it," Jaune said "we did everything by the book! How could we-" he closed the book as he noticed the cover: "learning aquatic semblance and aura" "you have to be joking..." he said

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked "did we skip a step? Did we mix something wrong?"

"No," Jaune said "Weiss gave us the wrong book,"

"How? Why? You know what? It doesn't matter," Pyrrha said in anger "Jaune we have to find a way to get my legs back! Go get Weiss and ask her how to fix this!"

"R-right!" Jaune said as he jumped back on his feet "I'll get Weiss-"

"Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha said, Jaune looked back at her and saw that she was panting "Jaune...I...I can't breathe...I feel like...like I'm going to suffocate!"

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed in frustration as he threw the book on the desk and bent down to grab Pyrrha, he lifted her off the ground as he felt her scaly tail, "slimy...slimy...slimy" he said as he kicked the bathroom door open.

"Alright...uhhh...fish...bathtub...water...perfect!" he said as he dropped Pyrrha in the bathtub.

"Ow!" she yelled as her head hit the wall "Jaune! Be careful!"

"S-s-sorry!" Jaune said as he closed the drain and turned on the bath, the water came flowing in as Pyrrha gave a sigh of relief.

"Much better..." she said as she smiled.

Jaune sat on the toilet and sighed "what am I gonna do?" he said to himself.

Pyrrha slapped her tail on the edge of the bathtub, "hey, don't blame yourself Jaune," she said "Weiss slammed that book in your hands, if anything it's her fault"

"I know...I know...I just...AHH" he screamed "this can't be happening! It's like I'm caught in some sci-fi show or fairy tail or something!"

"Jaune, calm down," Pyrrha said "you can solve this, I know you can, first you have to get Weiss, I'm sure she knows something"

"Right!" Jaune said as he jumped back up "I can do this! I can fix this..." he said as he looked at Pyrrha's tail and nodded "I can...totally fix this...no problem..." as he ran out of the room.


	2. I can totally fix this

Carrying the book in his hand Jaune knocked on team RWBY's dorm door, a couple of seconds later the door creaked open as he was face to face with Weiss, he smiled "hi there! No-" she immediately slammed the door in front of his face.

"H-hey! Weiss wait!" Jaune said "I need you!"

"Go away, Jaune," Weiss said "you know our promise,"

"But this is an emergency!" Jaune said.

"Yeah, and last time you said that you continued singing to me with a guitar!" Weiss said.

"But it's about Pyrrha," Jaune said "that book you gave me did something to her"

There was complete silence for a couple of seconds as the door cracked open "...what did you do?" she moaned regrettably.

"I...uh well...I can't really explain it," Jaune said "you just have to come with me, I'll show you!"

Weiss looked down and noticed the book in his hands "hey...that book...so I did give you the right copy..."

"Wha-how?" Jaune asked "you know what? It doesn't matter, you-"

Jaune was than interrupted as Weiss opened the door, he could swear he saw sparkles in her eyes "take me too her!" she demanded.

They ran to team JNPR's dorm as they stopped at their bathroom door "okay," Jaune said "now don't freak out, because when I open this door, you're going to swear you've gone insane-"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Weiss jumped, excitement and anticipation in her voice.

Jaune slid the door open as Weiss pushed him out of the way to see Pyrrha laying in the bathtub, "oh my god!" Weiss squealed with excitement.

"Weiss! I'm so glad you're here," Pyrrha said with a sigh of relief "can yo-"

"Lift up your tail for me!" Weiss demanded.

Pyrrha looked in confusion at Weiss "I-I'm sorry?"

"Just do it!" Weiss yelled.

Pyrrha listened as she lifted her red tail in front of Weiss, Weiss bent down on her knees and felt her tail in fascination "my god..." she said "you actually did it..."

"Did it?" Jaune asked behind Weiss "I'm sorry, you seem to know a lot about Pyrrha's situation"

Weiss continued touching and looking at Pyrrha's tail "you have no idea..." she said "how long...I've dreamed of making myself into a Mermaid..."

"I-wait...what?" Jaune stuttered in confusion.

"They all called me crazy, daddy, mom, Winter," Weiss said "they said that they don't exist and that I was childish for even thinking it! But you did it Jaune! You've successfully turned someone into a mermaid"

"Okay," Jaune said "slow down, lets take this back, first off what was with that book you gave me?"

Weiss ignored Jaune as she continued looking at Pyrrha's tail, Pyrrha gave Jaune an uncomfortable look as he knew she was not enjoying this "Pyrrha..." Weiss said with excitement "can you sing for me?"

"Sing?" Pyrrha asked "Weiss, I think you should answer Jaune's questions..."

"Everyone knows that mermaids have beautiful singing voices!" Weiss said "I've been singing for my whole life! Everyone falls for my voice! Do you know what I would give to have my voice be ten times more beautiful? It would be like the fairy tails I heard when I was a little girl!"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune again who gave a hopeless shrug to her, her patience was running thin.

"Okay Weiss, I'll tell you what, you answer Jaune's questions and help with getting my legs back and I'll sing for you!" Pyrrha said without thinking "heck, we'll give you the Dust crystals! You can have them all for yourself!"

Jaune shook his head fiercely at Pyrrha, it had occurred what he was saying to her, if she gave Weiss the crystals, she could give them to other people and they'd have a merpeople epidemic!

"B-but you have to only use the crystals yourself!" Pyrrha added "it has to be our secret!"

"Deal!" Weiss said as she turned to Jaune "so, ask away!"

Jaune sighed "alright," he said "let me repeat myself, what was with that book you gave me?"

"For the Dust project I was researching on how to give human's gills," Weiss said "it was the closest thing...I could do to imagine myself being a mermaid," her mind was lost in complete fantasy "I could have used it in my spare time to live my dream"

Jaune snapped his fingers in front of the dreaming Weiss "Hey...Ice Queen...wake up"

Weiss was snapped back out of her fantasy world "o-oh well...so I checked out a bunch of research books from the library, sadly I found no results from them...but you with your stupidity must of accidentally made it work...somehow"

"Okay, but...why did you give me the wrong book, surly you would have noticed later on," Jaune said.

"Jaune please," Weiss said "I've checked out multiple books, most of them failures so of course I wouldn't care about giving you one, and besides, maybe I could have blamed you if I was late on turning in that book, oh and I just shoved it in your face because frankly, I find having one flake of your skin in my dorm room disgusting"

"That's nice..." Jaune said "now...do you have any idea how to fix this?"

"It should be simple," Weiss said "all you have to do is create a reverse Dust crystal, Dust that reverses effects done on people"

"Alright," Jaune nodded "so what exactly do I need?"

"Go into our dorm and grab some empty Dust crystals," Weiss said "return them to me and we'll start making these crystals"

"Alright," Jaune nodded "I'll be right back"

"Hold up!" Weiss said as Jaune was about to shoot out of the door.

"What?" Jaune said in frustration, the waiting was killing him, he wanted to fix this problem fast.

"Don't touch anything besides those crystals in that room!" Weiss barked.

"Why would I?" Jaune said.

"How do I know you're not going to steal my clothes, or my makeup, or my shampoo?" Weiss said "ever since you wore that dress to prom everyone thinks you're sexually confused"

Jaune sighed in anger as he shook his head "yeah, I'd figure they think that" he thought. "Alright," he said "I promise, I'll be back in a jiffy" as he ran out of the room.

Jaune ran to team RWBY's dorm, not thinking of what was inside, he couldn't let his fears about dorms get to him as he slammed open the door, only to find that team RWBY's dorm was not alone.

The tent sheets on the top bunk to the left opened as Ruby peeked her head out "oh! Hi Jaune!" she smiled "did ya need something?"

"Fantastic," Jaune thought "it's not like I needed to do this quick" he put on a smile as he thought of the closest excuse "uh, hey Ruby," he said "say you don't know if Weiss has anymore empty Dust crystals for the project do you?"

Ruby nodded "I think she should," she said "but, she told me that she'd prefer me to stay away from them, she doesn't trust me with Dust"

"We'd get the return of Crater Face," Jaune thought to himself, remembering when he first met Ruby after her brief talk and accident with Weiss's Dust at the start of the school year.

"Well...I really need some," Jaune said "could you let me barrow a few?"

"Sorry Jaune, I would if I could," Ruby said "but you know how Weiss is, her Ice Queen mode would activate, say speaking of Weiss, have you seen her? Yang and Blake went to Vale to refill our snack supply and I thought she would be in here"

An idea flashed through Jaune's head "Well you see," he said "Weiss sent me to pick up the crystals, see we decided to share notes to help each other"

Ruby smiled as she opened her little tent and jumped down from her bed "oh! I see!" she said "she must feel bad for mistreating you during prom! I'm so glad that she's trying to change!"

Jaune chuckled as he said "well yeah...and more like I'm trying to make up for being an idiot to her"

Ruby nodded "I'm so proud of you both!" she said as she reached under Weiss's bed and pulled out her suitcase "now lets see here..." she said skimming through the case "it should be...uhh...hold on I forgot what they looked like"

Jaune just nodded and smiled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed inside his head, his mind was firing up, it wouldn't be that long until Nora and Ren return from Papa's Pancakes.

"Ah!" Ruby said "I found them! I think..." she grabbed two Dust crystals and handed them over to Jaune, he inspected them to make sure she didn't make a mistake "they look exactly the same as before," he thought to himself, he nodded to Ruby "thank you so much Ruby," he said.

"No problem!" Ruby smiled "hey, do you guys need any help? I'd be happy to assist you!"

"No!" Jaune barked with no second thought, "crap," he thought to himself "uh, I mean, no thank you, we should be fine"

"Oh...okay," Ruby said softly "well, I hope you have fun! Try not to blow up anything!" as she laughed.

"heh heh," Jaune tried laughing as he walked away "I wish I had blown something up" he thought.

"Alright," Jaune said to himself putting the crystals in his pocket "now I just have to go back to Wei-" he stopped as he entered team JNPR's dorm and saw Ren and Nora in the room "can today just end?" he thought to himself.

"Jaune!" Nora squealed "you're back!"

"H-hey guys," Jaune said trying to at casual "so...what's up?"

Ren looked at him angrily, in fact this was possibly the angriest Jaune had ever seen Ren. "Well, I had to help Nora finish the Pancakeanator challenge," he gritted through his teeth "which is fine and all, I mean all we got was a iListen, but still...totally worth it!"

"O-oh well...congrats?" Jaune said as he smiled.

"Well I would take that as a compliment," Ren said "if I could use the restroom first! This door has been locked ever since we've gotten home! We heard someone singing in there but than they stopped as soon as I knocked at the door,"

"It was the most beautiful singing we've ever heard," Nora smiled "Ren almost passed out from how beautiful it was" as she laughed.

"I'm just glad you were there for me Nora," Ren said "so Jaune, I'm guessing Pyrrha's in there...if she is than what is she doing, and...you never told use she could sing,"

"Well you see..." Jaune said trying not to show sweat "Pyrrha's practicing how to sing with Weiss and she finds herself singing in the bathroom mostly, she says that she sings better in the bathroom and that hopefully she can one day sing as good as Weiss"

"Hm, well she's certainly making progress," Nora said "but hey, if Pyrrha's in there, why hasn't she answered our calls when Ren knocks? And...how long has she been in there? Seems like an awfully long time"

"Pyrrha's...really shy right now," Jaune said "she doesn't wanna show people her talent yet, she thinks she's not good enough and doesn't want any harsh critiques, and she just got in there just before you guys came...sorry"

Ren sighed "alright...I just have to remember that not all women are like Nora," he said as he looked sharply at her, as she giggled "I guess I'll just use the restrooms on the first floor..." he said.

"You gonna be alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good," Ren said "don't worry, I can get use to this" as he jogged out of the dorm room, now Jaune just had to deal with Nora.

"Hey Nora," Jaune said "who was on laundry duty this week?"

"Huh? I thought Pyrrha was?" Nora said.

"Ah, no you see they had a mix up of schedules this week," Jaune said "this week me and Pyrrha are in charge of cleaning the dorm while you and Ren have to do the laundry"

"They got it mixed up again?" Nora sighed "I swear ever since these new students came over to Vale for the tournament we've been getting nothing but schedule changes"

Jaune smiled as he shrugged "sorry Nora..."

"Don't worry about it," Nora said as she jumped up "I'll go wait for Ren and we'll get started, but this means I get all your syrup for breakfast tomorrow"

"Deal!" Jaune said as he moved to the side to let Nora pass through, she stopped and turned over to him "tell Pyrrha that I hope she continues singing!"

"I will!" Jaune said as he waited until Nora was gone "whew," he said as brought out the crystals from his pocket "Weiss, Pyrrha, I got the crystals!" Jaune said knocking on the bathroom door, he tried turning on the knob to find it still locked.

"Jaune..." he heard Pyrrha say "please don't scream once you enter the room," her voice was shaking, Jaune noticed.

His anxiety got worse as his panic started to rise "Pyrrha," he said "what happened? What went wrong? Where's Weiss? Weiss? Are you there? Hello?" there was no response from her.

"Let go of the doorknob Jaune," he heard Pyrrha say as he obeyed, he saw the doorknob turn slowly "she's using her semblance to open the door?" Jaune thought, a chill ran down his spine as he felt a lump in his throat, as the doorknob clicked he slid the door open.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said with fear, he saw Pyrrha still in the bathtub, shock in her face, there was a problem though "where's Weiss?" Jaune said.

Pyrrha looked down at the floor as Jaune did the same slowly, what he saw was everything he feared, laying on the floor was Weiss, only with a white fish tail, besides her were the Crystals he and Pyrrha made, she was laughing and giggling extensively "yes!" she said "finally! My new life begins here!" as she slapped her tail repeatedly on the floor.

"Fantastic..." Jaune said.

 **A.N**

 **Hey all so I'd like to say thank you for all your favorites, fallows and reviews, they really mean a lot, I want to make a story you'll all enjoy, and any sort of criticism will help improve it. I know that there's a few holes in this story and I'm going to try my best to clear them, but I'm also aiming for a lighthearted comedy and a cute story. If it's not your type of humor that's okay, just don't take it too seriously :-) Also with my way I described Dust I know I've made a few people scratch their heads, trust me guys it was a hard decision to make, but I went with it in the end. I feel like RWBY's lore can still be explored more in head canon, heck maybe in future volumes all things I pull out of my ass will be proven false and that's alright. When I first got into writing back in volume 1's hiatus they blew all of my theories out the window when volume 2 came along, but I still love the ideas I had because I know one day I might be able to use them for not just RWBY but maybe my own original content. If there's any way you think I could improve my stories please go right ahead and talk away, I love hearing other peoples ideas and opinions, thank you all!**

 **-Doug**

 **P.S I'm so sorry for all the typos, I've been having this document open for days and whenever I write the end I get so anxious to upload that I forget to correct any spelling mistakes. Also I'm sorry if my grammar is pretty cringeworthy, hopefully I'll be able to have someone help me write these stories or I can go back to school to learn more about writing, again thank you all :-) You're all wonderful.**


	3. I lied!

Weiss looked up at Jaune and smiled "you're back!" she said flapping her tail and giggling"so did you get the crystals?"

"Well...yeah" Jaune said in a monotone voice "what happened when I was gone?"

"As soon as you left Weiss grabbed the crystals immediately and returned here observing them," Pyrrha said "I kept my promise and sang for her and...my voice made her fall asleep, she dropped the crystal and than..." she than looked down at the mermaid Weiss, "this happened...I tried singing again to see if she would wake up but I stopped once I heard Nora and Ren entered the room...as you were talking to them she woke up and well...here we are"

Weiss wasn't paying attention to them, she was touching and observing her new white tail and smiling, Jaune could see her cheeks blush with excitement. "Weiss," he said "I got the crystals, now are you going to help me fix this problem or what?"

Weiss looked at Jaune, still smiling "Oh, that whole thing about reversing effects? I lied!" as she broke out laughing.

"Wait...what?" Jaune said as he felt a coldness in his chest.

"I mean, you can reverse effects of Dust," Weiss said "but that requires a separate crystal, they're pretty expensive, so I doubt you can buy one, and last time I checked there weren't any ingredients on how to make them in the library," she reached for her hair and undid her ponytail, letting her long white hair go to her shoulders as she shook her head. "These tangles, I swear!" she said "do me a favor Jaune and hand me over a brush? If I'm going to live in the water I need my beautiful perfect hair nice and strait"

"You lied?" Pyrrha yelled angrily, "you tricked Jaune and acted like you were helping? Just so you could get the crystals?"

Weiss sighed as she brushed her hair between her fingers "I'm sorry Pyrrha, truly I am," she said "but the truth is, me wanting to be a huntress was just for my family's name, in reality I'd rather be a beautiful mermaid. I've always wanted to sit on a rock in the sea and sing as men come to listen to my beautiful voice, I would than find my prince and I'd make him king of the sea" as her mind drifted off to her fantasy land.

"But what about me Weiss?" Pyrrha said "I can't stay like this! I want my legs back! I want to be a huntress! I want to fight and compete!"

"But Pyrrha, you and I know we're both the most beautiful girls on Beacon," Weiss said "together we could live together in the sea and sing until handsome men come for us and offer us their service, oh now my dream is getting even better, Jaune pinch me right now, I must be dreaming"

"Pinch me," Jaune said "I must be having a nightmare"

"Well I'll give you a nightmare if you don't pick me up and put me in the nearest bathtub right now!" Weiss yelled.

The situation got from bad to worse, there wouldn't be enough water to share in the bathtub with Pyrrha, so that was out of the question and plus their might be students outside in the hallways so taking Weiss to team RWBY's bath was going to be difficult and most difficult of them all, Ruby might still be in the dorm. He ran to the dorm and looked for anything he could use, "blanket...check" he said grabbing the blanket from the nearest bed.

"If you even think about touching me in certain areas, I am going to scream!" she said as Jaune picked her up, he felt her slimy and scaly tail, she felt even heavier than Pyrrha.

"For the smallest girl on her team..." Jaune said rushing over to the nearest bed "you sure do weigh the most..."

"I-HOW DARE YO-" she was than interrupted as Jaune dropped her on the bed "HEY! I SWEAR IF YOU RUIN MY TAIL!"

"Put this on!" Jaune said throwing the blanket to her.

Weiss wrapped the blanket around her tail as she flipped up the end of it to hide it in the blanket "Oooo," Weiss said impressed "it's flexible also!"

Jaune picked her up immediately and took a deep breath as he opened the door, he looked around for any nearby students, he saw three girls to the left gossiping, hopefully he could make this quick.

"Don't say anything if you don't want to be embarrassed" Jaune said holding Weiss.

"No need," Weiss said "I'm already embarrassed"

Carrying Weiss in his arms, Jaune ran to the other side to team RWBY's dorm, he leaned into the door to make sure nobody was there, there was absolute silence. "All clear, I'm going to have to put you down for a second," Jaune whispered to Weiss "keep that tail up,"

He put her down as he turned the doorknob, he creaked opened the door as he quickly glanced at the girls, they hadn't noticed them. "Good" he said quietly as he snatched Weiss up, he barged into the room as fast and quietly as he could and opened the bathroom door.

"Put me down gently!" Weiss said "you might ruin the scales!"

He quickly put Weiss down in the bathtub and turned on the water "made it," he said as he sat down on the toilet and sighed.

"Leave!" Weiss barked "I have to take off my clothes, I wouldn't want to ruin this nice dress for the next girl who's going to wear it,"

Jaune sat up as he walked to the door "I need to collect my thoughts," he thought "I need to plan this better...and I'm scared to do it alone" he thought of all that could happen, the professors expelling not only him but Ruby also, the thought that people like the General would want to take her and Pyrrha and experiment on them, or the fear that someone in the White Fang would take them "I'll use everything in my power to prevent that!" he thought. He turned to Weiss and said "whatever you do, don't let anyone enter this room,"

"Wait! Jaune, now that I think about it, can you do me a favor?" Weiss asked as Jaune put his hand on the doorknob.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Could you make me a seashell bra?" she asked.

"What?" Jaune said "No! I need to fix this problem Weiss, I'm not going to have you and Pyrrha stay as mermaids, I know it's something you've really wanted but I don't think you understand how much trouble we could get from this"

Weiss looked angrily at Jaune, "I'm not falling for Ice Queen mode," he said to her.

"Actually Jaune," Weiss said as she smiled "I don't think you understand me, you WILL make me a seashell bra"

"No I won't," Jaune said "you can't just force me around like a slave Weiss"

"Oh really?" Weiss said "well what if I do this?" she took a deep breath as she sang.

Jaune's vision blurred as his mind went completely blank "so...beautiful..." he said smiling, her singing voice was complete ecstasy to him, all he wanted to do was fulfill her every wish, she continued singing until Jaune lost control of himself.

"He he he, seashell bra...you got it!" he said, he skipped out of the room and closed the door.

He giggled as he walked to team JNPR's dorm across the hall, the three girls were still out there gossiping, they seemed to finally notice him giggling uncontrollably "hey...Jaune is it?" one of them said "are you okay?"

"Okay? Heh heh heh, OKAY?" he laughed "I feel fantastic! I listened to Weiss's singing and now she wants me to make her a bra! Can you believe it? A BRA! Ha ha ha ha!"

"But...Weiss rejected you," one of the girls said "and I thought you moved on and got together with Pyrrha?"

"Pyrrha? Move on? What are you talking about?" Jaune said "I've always loved Weiss, her beautiful hair, her beautiful voice, her beautiful tai-"

"Shut up!" one of the girls interrupted looking completely terrified. The other one smiled "oh! I see what this is about" she said "you're trying to make a bra for her because of your sexual confusion!"

"Confusion? What confusion? ha ha ha ha!" Jaune laughed "you're funny, but not as funny as Weiss...she has a way with jokes, even when she's not joking I can't help but laugh! She puts butterflies in my stomach!"

The girl put her hand on Jaune's shoulder "Jaune, listen to me," she said "it's alright, we know you're not sexually confused, you're doing this to hide that Weiss rejected you and act like you love her, you don't have to hide the fact that you're actually gay"

"Gay? HA OH HAA HA HA HA!" Jaune busted out laughing "oh man...he he he, that's a good one, say do you have any seashells?"

"Just as I thought," one of the girls said "it was Neptune, I've always had the sneaking suspicion they had a thing"

"Okay Jaune!" the other girl said "wait right here, I'm going to give you two shells from my collection okay?"

"Really? He he he, awww you're so sweet, thank you so much!" Jaune blushed.

"Stay here with him..." the girl said as she jogged to her teams dorm.

"Hey guys he he he," Jaune giggled "you, heh heh heh...you ever wanted to make out with a fish before ?"

One of the girls backed away from Jaune and ran off, the other shook her head, the seashell girl came back with two shells "here Jaune, I hope you and Neptune enjoy your role playing, just remember that whatever life you choose, we're all cool with it, no stupid rumor is going to ruin your school life"

"Well at least not yet," the other girl said.

"He he he ha ha ha! Alright! Hey maybe I'll tell Weiss to sing to you too! You'll really love it!" Jaune laughed as he skipped off to JNRP's dorm.

"He'll be proud of his decision soon," the seashell girl said smiling to the other girl, who just shook her head in disbelief.

Back in JNPR's room, Jaune searched all over the for Nora or Pyrrha's drawer key, all he had to do was grab one of their bras and replace it with the seashells...than he could be with Weiss and listen to her beautiful voice forever and ever.

"Jaune is that you?" he heard a voice calling from the bathroom "is everything okay? Is Weiss fine?"

"Hey Pyrrha! HE he ha ha!" Jaune said "yeah Weiss is more than fine, she's perfect! Her long white hair, her smooth skin, her shiny tail and best of all...her perfect voice! I...I wanna be with her forever Pyrrha! I want her to sing for me for the rest of my life! I'll do anything for her just as long as she keeps singing! Ha ha he ha, hey Pyrrha you know where your key to your drawer is? I need one of your bras!"

Pyrrha creaked open the bathroom door with her semblance and sat up from the tub to spot Jaune searching every corner or the room, making a complete mess in his search. "Something is wrong," Pyrrha said to herself "Weiss must have done something to him," the way Jaune was acting was even worse than the time he had a crush on Weiss, he was now completely obsessed.

" _la la la la la~_ Oh that's not how she went" He said "It was, lets see..."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha begged "snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what Pyrrha?" Jaune said "I'm completely fine! Who cares about Weiss's legs? Her beautiful mermaid tail makes her an angel, no more than that! She's like a goddess!"

"I can't just leave him like this," Pyrrha said, she sighed as she said "hey, Jaune"

Jaune jumped over to face her "yeeeeesss?" he said happily.

Pyrrha began to sing to Jaune, her voice rung to his ears "oh...oh man...what a soothing melody," he yawned, his eyes began to feel heavy. "I'm...so tired...I...I think I might" he said as he flopped down on the floor snoring loudly.

"Jaune..." he faintly heard a voice, "Jaune...hey...wake up" it said again.

"Wha?" He said "what happened? What did I do?" he had what felt like a huge headache, he couldn't remember what he was doing. All he remembered was getting Weiss in the tub and...the rest to him was blank. He looked up to see Ren and Nora standing over him "G-guys!" he yelled in shock.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor, Jaune?" Nora asked "did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Jaune said, he quickly glanced at the bathroom door, it remained shut so Pyrrha was not visible "thank god," he thought to himself in relief.

"I uh..." he said, hoping that he didn't run out of excuses "I was doing Dust experiments with Weiss and...she made me try out some Dust that puts you to sleep...I think that she went off to find crystals to wake me up, but I guess that's not necessary now" he said as he smiled.

"But, I thought you were going to clean the dorm..." Nora said.

Jaune looked around the dorm and noticed it was in a complete mess "oh no..." Jaune thought.

"Y-yeah well see I have to turn in this project tomorrow," he said "so I had to chose what I had to do first, that or clean the dorm...and as you can see the experiment didn't go so well, hence the mess"

"Oh," Nora said "...okay"

"Where's Pyrrha, Jaune?" Ren asked "we thought she would still be with you"

"Y-yeah," Jaune said "she was! She...helped me and Weiss out and our first test messed up her hair, you know how she is with her hair" he was running out of lies, he had to change the subject and fast "hey guys," he said "how long was I out?"

"You were on the floor sleeping when we just came home," Ren said "we yelled at you, kicked at you, heck, Nora said we should have hit you with her hammer, thankfully I was here to object"

"We were trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes," Nora said.

"Twenty minutes?" Jaune thought as fear took over his body once again "Oh no, Weiss!" he thought, he jumped on his feet and ignored Nora and Ren.

"Jaune?" Nora said "where do you think you're going?"

"I...I have to go get Weiss, tell her I'm okay, we'll probably be experimenting for the project in her dorm for now," he said "I'll be back soon!" as he ran out of the room.

"I'm begging you Weiss," Jaune said to himself "please tell me you've locked the door!" as he barged into team RWBY's room, he ran over to the bathroom door and quickly opened it.

"Wie-" he than stopped when he spotted someone else in the restroom, standing next to a humming Weiss was Ruby, she looked at Jaune in anger "Jaune," she said "we need to talk"

"Is my seashell bra ready?" Weiss smiled.


	4. Part of the plan

**A.N: I should add that you might notice this chapter is a bit more serious than the others, and no doubt you should notice. Have no fear, the comedy will return in future chapters, I promise! Hey, even comedies need drama to keep the plot flowing.**

Jaune wasn't surprised anymore, in fact he expected this to happen, everything that's happened today just got worse and worse. Ruby stood up, crossing her arms and waited for a response. Weiss was playing with her hair and splashing around her tail, humming to herself.

"I..." Jaune said, trying to figure out where he should start "Ruby...you see..."

"Hey," Weiss said "where's my seashell bra, Jaune? I sang to you! You should be hypnotized by now!"

"I was-" Jaune said still looking at Ruby "wait...what?" he stuttered.

"Fine," Weiss said "it seems I still need practice with this new gift, if it worked before, I might as well do it again" as she took a deep breath.

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby yelled, running over to her.

"Oh, Ruby" Weiss said "like I said to you before, I won't hurt him, he's just going to do some...favors for us"

"No, it's not that!" Ruby said "it's just that...your humming was so beautiful!"

"Huh?" Jaune asked, a chill ran down his spine.

"You should keep humming, Weiss!" Ruby said "don't worry about Jaune, I'll make your seashell bra for you!"

"You will?" Weiss smiled.

"Of course!" Ruby said "you're my teammate Weiss, and your tail makes you even more beautiful! It would be better if a girl like myself made you a seashell bra instead of a boy"

"Hm," Weiss said "I supposed that makes sense, alright than! I can't wait to see it Ruby!"

"I'll get right too making it!" Ruby said "you just keep on humming and straitening your hair...it looks so beautiful!"

Weiss blushed and smiled at Ruby's comments "t-thank you" she said.

"C'mon, Jaune" Ruby said "lets give Weiss some space, she needs to practice singing if she's gonna impress everyone!" she grabbed Jaune by the arm and pulled him out of the restroom, closing the door behind them.

She sighed as she turned to Jaune in anger "I'm waiting for an answer..." she said.

"Just to be clear," Jaune said "you're not hypnotized are you? Back there you were just lying to Weiss? I can't ever be too sure if this is some trick"

"No, Jaune" Ruby said "I saw you skip out of our dorm room giggling to yourself and talking to those girls about making Weiss a seashell bra, I went into the restroom and found Weiss like that, she told me that you had something to do with this but than she got off subject and started rambling on about how she can't wait to go to the sea"

Jaune blushed in embarrassment at the thought of how he acted before "well," he said "I think it would be better to just show you...c'mon" as he escorted Ruby to team JNPR's dorm.

Jaune had forgotten one problem as he and Ruby entered the dorm, Nora and Ren were still there, "Back so soon?" Ren said to Jaune.

"Y-yeah," Jaune said trying to think of the closest excuse he could find "I'm just here to get some supplies for Weiss"

"Alright," Ren said "well while you're here, care to explain why Pyrrha is still in the restroom?"

"Oh that..." Jaune said "well, like I said before, Pyrrha is really shy about her hair, and ever since she suffered from that accident we did in the Dust experiment, her hair got so messed up even her highlights have disappeared"

"And I'm here to help out with her highlights," Ruby said "she asked me since Yang showed me how to bleach my hair, Yang and Blake are out and about so I'm the only one that's left"

Jaune looked at Ruby in surprise "she's quick to catch onto the lie..." he thought.

"Oh no!" Nora said "I hope Pyrrha can fix her beautiful hair! She's so pretty...I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it!"

"Hey guys could you do me a favor?" Jaune said "could you go out to town and buy some hair dye for Pyrrha? I need to get back to Weiss for the experiment and Ruby needs to check and ready Pyrrha's hair"

"Are you sure?" Ren said "it might take us awhile, last time me and Nora went out it was pretty busy"

"I don't think we have a choice," Jaune said "Pyrrha's gonna freak if her hair isn't fixed by tomorrow"

"True," Ren said "and me and Nora have to return that iListen, it's headphones broke...stupid piece of crap, I had the feeling it was gonna be a waste. Do you have any money I can borrow?"

Jaune reached in his pocket and gave Ren all of the pocket money he had, he didn't care if he had to skip lunch, the better Ren and Nora were out of the way until this problem is fixed, the better.

"Right," Ren said "lets go, Nora"

"Coming~" Nora said as she jumped off the bed and dashed out of the door before Ren, she was singing to herself _"Papa's Pancakes, home of the stackcakes"_.

Ren shook his head and sighed "well, see ya later Jaune, good luck on that project,"

Jaune smiled "thanks Ren, and thank you for doing this, it really means a lot"

"No problem," Ren replied "and, see you later Ruby"

Ruby smiled and waved "see ya!" as Ren walked out of the dorm.

"Alright," Jaune sighed "follow me"

He knocked on the bathroom door "hey Pyrrha, it's safe" he said.

"Why is Ruby with you?" he heard Pyrrha say through the door "did something bad happen?"

"I wanna help you guys out," Ruby said "don't worry, only me and Jaune know"

Pyrrha unlocked the door with her semblance as Jaune opened it, she was still lying in the tub moving her tail "I can't stand sitting here all day Jaune," she said "we have to find a way to fix this fast!"

"My god..." Ruby said in shock looking at Pyrrha "you've really done it...haven't you Jaune?"

"You guys don't have to remind me..." Jaune pouted.

"So start from the beginning," Ruby said "give me all of the details".

Jaune and Pyrrha explained all that has happened, Weiss giving them the wrong book, him and Pyrrha making the Dust, hiding Pyrrha in the tub and telling Weiss, Weiss tricking him so she could get the crystals and accidentally turn herself into a mermaid, it was a mess.

"I see..." Ruby nodded "well than, I can't say that this is all of your fault, it was an accident and Weiss did shove you out and trick you"

"I'm glad you understand," Jaune smiled.

"But," Ruby added "when Pyrrha turned into a mermaid you should have told me the truth back when you were getting the Dust Crystals Jaune, we could have prevented Weiss from tricking you, I would have been glad to help you guys out"

"I know," Jaune said "I've thought about it, it's just that I don't want to add any stress for you guys, that's why I'm not telling Nora and Ren. And it's not that I don't trust you guys, I just feel that the more people I tell the worse it's going to get"

"I understand that Jaune," Ruby said "but when one of my teammates gets involved, please always tell me...and if one of my friends gets involved please tell me"

"I'm sorry," Jaune said looking down sadly, he than spotted something on the ground "oh yeah!" he said, laying on the ground were the Dust crystals "I must of forgotten them when I was in a rush to help Weiss"

"Right," Ruby said "well first things first, we need a plan"

"Agreed," Jaune said, holding the crystals in his hand "I think we should hide these crystals first, the more exposed they are the more danger it could cause"

"Alright, I'll take those and lock them somewhere in my dorm" Ruby nodded "you said before Weiss mentioned there is a way to reverse the effects?"

"Yeah," Jaune said "but she said that there weren't any books in the library to help us out last time she checked and buying the crystals is out of our league since they're pretty expensive"

"And last time Weiss told you something you came back to find her as a mermaid," Ruby said "who's to say she isn't lying to you so you don't get the book?"

"True," Jaune said "so how should we do this?"

"How about this, I'll hide these crystals and help out Weiss and Pyrrha," Ruby said "you go to the library and try your hardest to find a book to reverse this, try to be fast because the longer Weiss and Pyrrha are mermaids the odds of someone finding out increase, we can't just lie forever Jaune, eventually we're going to run out of lies and excuses"

"Right," Jaune nodded, he was putting his full trust into Ruby, he could always count on her.

"Hey Ruby," Pyrrha spoke.

"Whats up, Pyrrha?" Ruby responded.

"Are you sure you want to keep on eye on me and Weiss? I don't want to pressure you," she said.

Ruby smiled "Pyrrha, you're both my friends and I can't just leave you both like this," she said "I want my friends and teammates back, I don't want you both to have scaly slimy and squishy tails"

"Ruby," Pyrrha smiled "this really means a lot, to the both of us"

"No problem," Ruby said "alright, Jaune head out the the library and find a book that can fix this!"

"Right I'll be back" he said as he jogged out of the restroom.

"And I'm going to put these crystals somewhere safe," Ruby said to Pyrrha "we don't want anyone else turning into merpeople, I need you to stay here and keep as quiet as you can, I'm going to lock the door to keep people out"

"How are you going to do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I-I'll figure something out," Ruby stuttered, she had hoped to find a lie that could last awhile "I need a way to check on you and Weiss and this is all I can think of for now"

"Well, alright" Pyrrha said "just don't leave me waiting around too long"

Ruby nodded her head and said "I promise! I'll come back for you with another plan!" as she locked the door and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door, she sighed "I hope this works," she grabbed the nearest piece of paper from the desk and wrote "OUT OF ORDER" she taped it on the door and nodded "this will buy me some time" she thought to herself.

She walked to her dorm and brought the crystals from her pocket "right," she said "now where's the best place to hide-"

"Ruby, you're back!" she heard a voice from the restroom "Weiss!" she remembered.

"There goes my big mouth again, speaking what should be kept inside my brain" Ruby thought to herself in embarrassment "H-hi Weiss!" she stuttered "I'll be with you in a second!" she said, frantically trying to find a hiding spot for the crystals.

"Calm down, Ruby" she thought "all you gotta do is talk to Weiss and than quietly find a hiding spot, piece of cake! But for now..." she spotted the desk drawers and sighed "it'll have to do..." as she opened one of the drawers and shoved the crystals to the bottom.

She quickly opened the bathroom door and smiled "hi there my little mermaid! How are you?" she said.

"Little?" Weiss said "Ruby, you may be our leader but I'm still two years older than you! And I am certainly not a little mermaid! I'll be the queen of the sea soon...or maybe the goddess of the sea"

"Heh heh," Ruby tried laughing "oh Weiss, if you swam in the ocean it would most likely freeze"

"Was that a joke?" Weiss said "don't tell me you're picking up Yang's habits, if anything we don't need another pun princess"

Ruby couldn't help but to let out actual laughter at the thought she would develop Yang's puns.

"When are Yang and Blake coming home?" Weiss said "they have to see this! They're probably going to be shocked and scared at first, but they'll change their minds and admire it soon enough"

"It's a bit ironic isn't it Weiss?" Ruby said "just months ago you were bashing and criticizing the Faunus and now here you are with a fish's tail"

"Excuse me!" Weiss said "I may have changed my feelings on the Faunus but that does not make me one of them! I'll have you know Mermaids are not in the Faunus gene pool and are considered to be a myth!" she than grew a wide grin on her face "well...until now"

Ruby was already annoyed by Weiss's fantasy, she wondered if this is how she acted to her when they first met. She had to come clean with her, she didn't want a mermaid for a teammate, she wanted a friend.

"Hey Weiss, you don't actually plan on staying like this forever right?" Ruby asked "I mean, eventually you'll want to go back to school and become a Huntress and-"

"Change back?" Weiss said in shock "Ruby! This has been my childhood dream ever since I was little! You have no idea how much I've wanted to become a mermaid, my whole life I grew up alone...a mermaid doesn't have to be alone, a mermaid can sing to her hearts content and call upon men, a mermaid can communicate with fish, a mermaid can breath underwater...water covers over ninety percent of the world Ruby...I'll finally be happy"

"But Weiss," Ruby said "you will be alone! You'll be the only mermaid in the sea..."

"Not true," Weiss replied "I have Pyrrha, together we'll enchant the seas"

"Pyrrha doesn't even want to be a mermaid" Ruby said.

"I'll convince her," Weiss smiled "together we'll swim together as maidens of the ocean, you should look on the bright side of this Ruby, I can help out by defeating aquatic Grimm, I can call upon servants like Jaune, I can use this power for good Ruby"

"But than you'll be gone!" Ruby said, the thought of Weiss leaving brought her pain, tears appeared in her eyes as she tried her best to hold them back. "Are you saying you were never happy here?" she sobbed "you never enjoyed the adventures we've been through?"

"Oh, Ruby don't cry..." Weiss frowned, an idea flashed in her head "Ruby! Why don't you use the crystal? You should become a mermaid also!"

"What?" Ruby said in shock "are you crazy Weiss? Even if I became one where would I go? What would I do?"

"You...you could over here with me" Weiss said "and we could compare tails, we could sing and we could laugh and-"

"You've lost your mind..." Ruby said, this wasn't the Weiss that she knew. She couldn't hold back the tears, one by one they streamed down her face.

"Oh Ruby, don't think we'd be trapped in this tub forever!" Weiss said "we'll soon tell Blake and Yang to take us to the sea!"

Ruby shook her head "no..." she simply said "no Weiss, I don't want to be a mermaid, I want to be a huntress, I don't want you to be a mermaid, I want you to be my friend..."

"I-I am your friend Ruby," Weiss said "I've grown so attached to you these past months..." Weiss thought about her and Ruby's adventures, from the moment they were named partners when they met eye to eye in the forest to the day they destroyed a robot controlled by Torchwick. Weiss than remembered growing up alone, her family got her whatever she wanted but she felt nothing, she didn't feel love, ever since she heard tales of mermaids and their magic she dreamed of people finally loving her. But ever since she met Ruby, that loneliness slowly started to disappear, she was just rejecting Ruby's help and didn't realize at the time "Why can't I have both?" she thought to herself.

"Weiss," Ruby cried "please...I'm begging you, please let me and Jaune turn you back to normal..."

"I-I need time to think about this," Weiss said "I'll give you my decision soon...I promise" she looked at the sobbing Ruby and felt guilt. It had just occurred to her that she would put her friends in the way in favor of her fantasy, a big decision laid upon her shoulders. Does she choose her childhood dream? Or does she choose her friends?

"You look so tired, Ruby" Weiss said looking at the sobbing Ruby.

"Too be honest," Ruby said "I am...I haven't even done much...but all of this stress is bringing me down, I don't know how Jaune deals with this stress" she sat next to the tub on the floor and broke down. It's not that she was angry and Jaune, she wasn't at all in fact, this was all just another silly accident. She was angry and sad at the fact that Weiss could decide to either abandoned her or not, that was the final straw.

Weiss patted Ruby on the head and smiled "here..." she said "you need a quick rest..." as she took a breath and sang:

" _Of all the darkness...and despair I've crossed, I've always found a red rose"_

" _Of all the light...and fire I've felt, I've always found a red rose"_

Ruby smiled at Weiss's beautiful voice, her whole body felt heavy, as if it gave up on moving.

" _Of all the wind...and gusts I've fought, that rose was still there"_

" _Of all the water...and streams I've swam, that rose was still there"_

Ruby's eyes felt heavy, the tears stopped as she felt an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, Weiss's singing reminded her so much of her mothers lullaby's.

" _And all of the fields...and thorns I've crossed, the red rose still grew"_

" _Sleep with the thorns...and don't be afraid of the red rose"_

Still wearing her clothes, Ruby immediately slumped in the bathtub on top of Weiss. She curled up onto Weiss's shoulders, not minding how wet she was, she felt Weiss's tail move on her legs. She smiled as she felt it, it was almost like a dream...all of this, she wrapped her arms under Weiss's shoulders, Weiss slowly put her fingers in her hair and brought them down.

Weiss continued humming the tune, stroking Ruby's hair and hoped that her sadness would disappear.

"Just...for a couple of minutes..." Ruby said "I'm...so sleepy" as her eyes slowly closed, and drifted off to sleep.

"It's all just a dream," Ruby thought in her sleep "I'll wake up on my bed...Weiss and Blake will be arguing and Yang will prepare my coffee...Jaune and the rest will be waiting for us for breakfast"

Her vision blurred as her eyes slowly opened, Ruby let out a yawn as she adjusted her eyes. She noticed her combat skirt was completely wet, and she was laying on someone's chest. She looked up and saw the sleeping mermaid Weiss, "oh no..." Ruby thought "what did I do?"

She slowly lifted herself up from the tub, trying not to wake Weiss, if she woke up it could mean more time wasted. "How long has it been?" she thought, fear of the unknown took over Ruby as she tried resisting panic. "Okay Ruby, just stay calm" she thought "maybe it's only been a couple of minutes..." she thought about her promise to Pyrrha that she would be back, if she's been out for that long than the lie may have been found out.

"I just need to leave the room," Ruby thought "and than hide the crystals and check on Pyrrha, piece of cake..." she prayed that it had only been 5 or 10 minutes. Ruby grabbed the doorknob, before she could turn it, her fears got worse.

"Ruby, Weiss!" she heard the voice of her sister Yang through the door "we're back!"


	5. The slow progress

Jaune paced up and down the library "this is just going to waste time..." he thought. Beacon's library was huge, he could be here for weeks searching for a book on how to reverse Dust "looks like I'm gonna have to resort for help..." he thought.

He paced up to the front desk to see a student sitting there, he looked about the age a junior would look "hello?" Jaune asked, the boy ignored him.

"Ahem!" Jaune cleared his throat, this finally got the boys attention.

"Huh?" He said "oh, sorry" he threw away his tablet and asked Jaune "need something?"

"Where's the librarian?" Jaune asked "shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Well, she's out to archive some books," the boy said "so I'm all that's left, I have to be her "assistant" for dozing off in class. Ooblek says that this ""will make me appreciate hard work and labor more"" but in reality the librarian asks me not to touch jack so I'm stuck here for 6 hours"

"So..." Jaune said "you can't help me?"

"Well lets look at this situation," the boy said "one: I'm not supposed to touch anything unless I want to get in even more trouble, two: I could care less about what you need to find and three: I've got Grand Méchant Loup on the ropes so...if you'll excuse me" as he continued playing his game on his tablet.

An idea than flashed through Jaune's head "well you know..." he said "I'm actually looking into an assignment by Oobleck"

The boy looked up slowly at Jaune "go on..." he said.

"I'm actually researching the history of Dust you see," Jaune said "and in order for me to complete my essay, I have to explain Dust reversal so to do that...I'm gonna need a book"

"And, what's in it for me?" the boy said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Jaune said "I'm mostly doing this for extra credit, but I'm doing pretty alright in the class so I guess I could spare an essay..."

The boy sighed and jumped from his seat "if anyone catches us, the blame is on you and you're the next assistant"

"Fine, deal" Jaune said, he was shocked that this was working, in reality he was failing Oobleck's class pretty hard.

The boy typed into the computer on the front desk "okay..." he said "leeeeet meeeee seeee..." his skimming appeared to be slow.

"You alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah man, hold on just give me a second" the boy replied. "Duuuuust...reversal" he said slowly.

"Oh boy..." Jaune thought as he sat down, this was not going to end fastly.

"Y-Yang, Blake! Hold on for a sec guys!" Ruby said. "No no no!" she thought, she looked down to see her combat skirt completely wet "w-what was I doing?" she thought, her last memory was feeling tired, the rest was blank.

She looked behind her to see Weiss still asleep in the bathtub, Ruby took a deep breath and nodded "as long as Weiss is asleep, I think this will be easy"

She quickly opened and shut the door behind her "hey guys!" Ruby smiled at Yang and Blake.

Yang put around ten bags of snacks on her bed as Blake looked at Ruby in confusion "what happened to you?" she asked.

Yang looked at Ruby as well in confusion "did you...dance in the rain or something sis?"

"Oh, well you see...the washing machine broke" Ruby said.

"You mean...the school's washing machine? Just broke?" Blake asked.

"Y-yeah!" Ruby said.

"Then...why didn't you just use the one next to it?" Blake asked.

"O-oh well you see...the whole washing room got shut down" Ruby said "see some bozo left his belt in one of the machines and now they had to close down the laundry room in fear that it would set the dormitory on fire"

"So...how exactly did you clean your clothes?" Yang asked "more importantly...why are you wearing wet clothes? Shouldn't you be wearing something else?"

"U-uh well...you see," Ruby said "I...used the bathtub, it was the closest thing I could think of for washing my skirt, plus I tried using a hair dryer to dry these clothes off but that hasn't given me much results so I've decided to wear these clothes until they fully dry out so I can be ready for next class"

Yang and Blake stared at each other in confusion "okay..." Blake said "so Ruby...where's Weiss?"

"O-oh!" Ruby stuttered "well you see umm...you just miss her, Weiss ate something pretty bad the other day and um...well she's not feeling very well"

"Oh, well maybe we should knock to see if she's okay" Blake said.

"N-n-no!" Ruby barked "you know how she is, if anyone hears that she's got diarrhea she'll freak! You wouldn't want to embarrass Weiss now would you?"

Blake stared at Ruby then stared at the door and looked back at Ruby "considering herself calling me filthy awhile back and telling everyone I'm a Faunus...yeah I think mercy for public embarrassment is out the window"

"H-hold on!" Ruby jumped at Blake.

"What Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Blake...I never thought I'd have to go this far but it seems I have no choice" Ruby said as she took a deep breath "we're having a new dorm rule, no one is allowed to go into the bathroom if someone else is in there! You must always knock before you enter, no matter what!"

"Dorm rule?" Blake said "but...isn't our team a democracy? Don't we have a vote?"

"I'm all for it!" Yang shouted.

"Great..." Blake sighed "fine, fine we'll leave Weiss to her...business"

"Thank you Blake!" Ruby smiled "and please...as a friend don't tell anyone about this"

"What? About Weiss?" Blake said "I guess..." as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ruby, did you move my shorts to another drawer?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I did" Ruby said "I put them right on the first drawer" Ruby's memory flashed as she remembered the Dust Crystals in there "Yang WAIT!" she screamed.

"Whao sis," Yang said opening the first drawer "what's up with you?"

"I...I actually put your shorts in the laundry" Ruby said.

"Well, let see" Yang said as she dug her hand inside the drawer.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ruby began to panic in her mind, if she messed with the Dust crystals in the drawer, there could be another mermaid accident!

"Aaaand...ah!" Yang smiled "here they are!"

"NOOOOO-" Ruby screamed.

"You must have been talking about my first pair of shorts," Yang said as she pulled out her shorts "which yeah, I'll admit were dirty so...thanks for washing them for me!"

"OOOooooo..." Ruby finished.

"What was that for Ruby?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Well...I just remembered that I may have mixed my underwear with Yang's shorts" Ruby said.

"Well...you best get that fixed," Blake said "also...Yang"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You said your first pair of shorts were dirty right?" Blake said "so does that mean you were going to...wear them?"

Yang blushed "oh shoot...you got me"

"That is disgusting!" Blake said "so you've worn dirty clothes in the past?"

"What? In the past?" Yang said "I've been doing it my whole life! I thought none of you would notice"

"...that is kind of gross Yang," Ruby said.

"Aww, come on not you too sis!" Yang sighed "c'mon guys, I work out a lot, I study a lot and I train a lot, the last thing I'd worry about is my clothes!"

Blake grunted as she stomped to the drawer "all in favor of washing our clothes now?" as she raised her hand.

Ruby raised her's as well, this could be a perfect time to get the Dust crystals.

She and Blake both stared at Yang, who smiled shyly as she slowly raised her hand.

"Alright, good!" Ruby said "I'll go get my clothes out first put them in the laundry basket" she grabbed the nearest basket and opened the first drawer, she knew that she had to dig through Yang's possibly filthy clothes in order to feel around for the crystals but it was worth it.

She reached inside and moved Yang's clothes until she saw a faint glow "perfect," she thought as she wrapped the crystals in her pants in order to hide them from Blake and Yang.

She grabbed her clothes in a ball and dropped them carefully in the basket "there's mine," she said.

"Alright," Blake nodded as she looked at Yang "now Yang..."

"I know, I know" Yang sighed "I'm on it" as she grabbed her clothes from the drawer and stuffed them in the basket.

"And now mine," Blake said as she did the same "there we go, see I'm no clean freak like Weiss but I care about how we smell and how we represent ourselves"

"Yeah yeah," Yang rolled her eyes and smiled "has her ice royalty rubbed into my wittle kitty cat?"

Blake blushed "I-I'm only caring for us!"

"Well," Yang said "looks like we're going down to the laundry room, oh yeah that reminds me Ruby, should Weiss know about this?"

"She most likely heard through the door" Blake said.

An idea flashed through Ruby's head "hey, how about you guys go first, that way it'll be easier to wash our clothes, I'll go tell Weiss once she's out of the bathroom"

"Well, it'll be easier to separate them..." Blake said "alright, lets go Yang" as she lifted her laundry basket.

Yang lifted her basked over her shoulder with one arm and opened the door.

"Yang wait," Ruby said.

"Yeah?" Yang said turning over to Ruby.

"Don't leave your clothes wrinkled this time...please" Ruby said.

Yang rolled her eyes, "alright, alright...I swear Weiss's attitude is spreading" she said as she walked out of the room.

Ruby took a deep breath of relief and digged around her laundry basket to find the crystals "c'mon, c'mon" she said before seeing two faint glows.

"Yes!" she said picking them up "but...before I put you anywhere" she looked at the bathroom door and creaked it open.

Ruby looked inside to see Weiss still sleeping, she could swear that her breathing almost sounded like humming.

"Weiss..." Ruby hissed "Weiss!" she received no response,"Deep sleeper huh?" she said. "Hey Weiss, your seashell bra is ready!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Weiss woke up immediately "really?" she smiled "come on, give it here!"

Ruby closed the bathroom door behind her and sighed.

"What?" Weiss said with a disappointed look "Ruby...where's my seashell bra?"

"How else was I going to wake you up?" Ruby smiled.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled "and I was just enjoying my beauty sleep, I swear y-"

"We need to move you and Pyrrha somewhere else..." Ruby interrupted "this bathroom excuse is not going to last much longer"

"Move elsewhere?" Weiss said with excitement "Ruby...will it be the ocean?"

"No! Of course not!" Ruby said "we need to move you and Pyrrha somewhere that'll save us some time until we can solve this issue"

"And where would you put us?" Weiss asked

Ruby thought for a second before an idea flashed in her head "the bathhouse, it's closed when it's not a school day so that should work"

"Hm," Weiss smiled "well it's not the ocean...but its better than staying here, now the real question is how would you get us there?"

"I've...got something in mind" Ruby said "I just need to check with Jaune...also Weiss..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you decided...on what you want...to truly be?" Ruby asked slowly.

"I..." Weiss said "Ruby...the truth is..." she looked at her tail and grunted "Ruby, I just have one request"

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you and Jaune ever find a way to cure this," Weiss said "can you...just let me be a mermaid for one day? that's all that I ask for"

"Weiss...I don't know" Ruby said doubtfully.

"I understand how you feel..." Weiss said "but you have to understand Ruby, this is my childhood dream, I just ask for one day in the ocean"

Ruby paused as she put herself in Weiss's shoe. She imagined if her dad never allowed her to become a Huntress, she imagined begging him for her to go to Signal but him refusing, she imagined begging for one day to hold a weapon and save somebody. She sighed "I'll...see what I can do" she said.

"Thank you Ruby..." Weiss smiled "this really means a lot"

"I'd better call Jaune and tell him about the plan" Ruby thought.

"Hold up for another sec," Ruby said as she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door, bringing out her phone to dial for Jaune.

"Duuuuuuuuuuust..." the assistant said out loud, Jaune felt as if he was about to lose his patience.

"You've been scanning that computer for almost two hours!" Jaune said with a lost temper "now are you going to help me or no-"

"If you yell than I definitely won't dude" the assistant said.

Jaune sighed "fine...can you at least...speed up this process somehow?"

"Well...actually" the assistant said "we do have a library catalog open to students that you could have looked at yourself...sooooo you really didn't need me"

There was silence in the room, Jaune nodded his head and laughed "Oh...oh ho ho...ho ho ho hohoo oh wow," he said, he slammed his head on the desk, still laughing.

"Well...if we're done here dude...I'mma gonna head back..." the assistant said with a worried look.

"Hohhohehahahahahaha" Jaune laughed uncontrollably, his face still on the desk. He immediately shot strait up and banged on the table "HOW. FUNNY. IS. THAT?" he screamed.

"Yo..." the assistant said "calm down man, this is a library...you gotta be quiet"

Jaune head felt as if it had been set on fire, who knows how much time he's wasted talking to this idiot, more like he was the idiot for not doing the obvious in a state of panic. He looked around the room to see people staring at him oddly, "Fine..." he sighed "its...its fine...I'm good"

"You sure man?" the assistant asked "I mean, I'm sorry I'm not the best but like I said before dude, I didn't choose this job"

"Its...its good" Jaune said shaking his head "just...go please"

"Hey man what gives?" the assistant asked "our deal was I help you and you help me with Oobleck's assignment!"

"The deal was you help me successfully and I would help you with Oobleck's assignment," Jaune stated "and I don't know about you but I've been sitting down here for two hours watching and listening to you skim slowly through that computer with no result, so no I wouldn't call that helping, so no I will not help you with Oobleck's assignment"

The assistant clenched his fist "you..." he pointed at Jaune as he took a pause "I..."

"Yes?" Jaune asked "what is it?"

"N-nothing...I'll...I'll be back playing video games" the assistant said as he moped back.

Jaune sighed as he stood up and stretched "I just hope Ruby can hold out..." he said worryingly. He walked to the nearest computer he could find and searched up keywords such "Dust" and "reversal" eventually he came upon something.

"A beginners guide to Dust..." he read out loud "alright now lets se-" as he checked it's numbers to see if it was in. "zero out of one copies...perfect" he said, not only did he waste two hours listening to an idiot skim through books but he completely wasted his time being in the library in the first place.

"I have to call Ruby," Jaune said "we need to find a wa-" as soon as he said that, his phone began ringing in his pocket. He brought it out to see who was calling, to his surprise it was Ruby.

"What are the odds," he said as answered the phone "hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Jaune," Ruby said "we have a problem"

Jaune sighed and shook his head, "fantastic..." he said.

"What's with that tone?" Ruby asked "please tell me you have some progress on finding the book..."

"I..." Jaune was hesitated to lie but he just couldn't find himself to lie to Ruby again "I wasted around two hours listening to some guy skim through a computer when all this time I could have looked at the library catalog myself..."

"Well?" Ruby grunted "did you at least find the book or not?"

"No..." he said "there's only one copy in the library and it's already taken" he waited for Ruby to start yelling at him through the phone, to his surprise she didn't.

"Well than..." Ruby said "this day just keeps getting better and better...listen Jaune, I need you to come back to our dorm to regroup, I think I have a plan"

"Alright," Jaune nodded "and Ruby...about Pyrrha"

A chill ran down Ruby's spine, if it's really been two hours since she's seen Pyrrha "j-just come to our dorm!" she said in a panic "i-if I'm not there, wait for me!"

"Okay.." Jaune said confused, he than came to a realization to why Ruby seemed worried "Ruby wa-" she hung up before he could finish.

Ruby dashed across to JNPR's dorm door, her whole body shook as she opened the door.

"Try and turn the pick to the right!" Ruby heard a quick and fast voice as she opened the door to see the schools janitor and professor Oobleck by JNPR's bathroom door.

"Ah, Ms. Rose!" Oobleck said "we were just in the middle of fixing this bathroom that appears to be out of order! If you would be so kind to tell Mr. Arc for us, that his bathroom will soon be fixed, we would deeply appreciate it!"


End file.
